Alone Time, Again
by omegafire17
Summary: Pyrrha's honesty finally clued Jaune in, not just to her feelings but the fact that he's been a stupid macho jerk that night. Ever since then he's been determined to make up for it, but can he keep up with Pyrrha? JauneXPyrrha, Rated M


**Disclaimer:** Don't own RWBY or any of it's characters. Those belong to RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum

**Rating:** M (for lime)

**Fairly obvious sequel to Alone Time lol :) Enjoy**

* * *

"Mmh- Ooah-"

Just a few of the many sounds they were making, as a result of their kiss.

Jaune pushed forward again, pressing her against the wall, which made her gasp. She tightened her grip even as she fiercely kissed him back, showing how much she enjoyed this. Her tongue wasn't inactive either, caressing Jaune's mouth and tongue many times, even as his was much more hesitant. She knew that was okay, but today she was in a bit of a mood, so she wanted more. As the kiss dragged on though, she felt something might have to be done about that.

So eventually, when they both had to breathe, Pyrrha didn't try to keep it going. Jaune seemed surprised, but it was hard to tell when he was resting against her shoulder.

She slowly smiled, holding Jaune close; he was very cute when he did that.

"Dang, Pyrrha-"

"Hmm?" she breathed, hand on the back of his head.

He slowly leaned back up, expression fairly dazed, but still able to see her. "I didn't know you could be this-" he breathed, blinking twice. "wild"

She was surprised, and she distinctly felt her cheeks heat up.

Jaune backpedaled when he realized what he said. "No, that's not what I meant!" he said quickly. "Uhh, uh, I think I meant... a-aggressive, instead?"

She giggled, convinced her cheeks were still pink. "It's okay, Jaune" she whispered softly, moving her other hand to his cheek. "My level of want was unexpected as well"

He chuckled slowly, but his smile was soft. "At least you know what you're doing"

"Huh?" she breathed, slightly confused.

"You obviously have a lot of experience" he said, with a tone she couldn't place. "Whereas I barely have any"

She looked at him for a few moments, then she slowly shook her head, smiling a bit. "If you're referring to the kiss, Jaune, then you're wrong" she corrected gently. "Before I kissed you three weeks ago, I had no prior experience either"

"What!?" Jauned exclaimed, going back to normal volume, which worried her. "Pyrrha, you don't-Mmf!?"

Pyrrha quickly put a hand over his mouth, and after the surprise, she quickly indicated the closed door of Team JNPR's room. Luckily, as soon as he looked Jaune seemed to understand: Ren was a light sleeper, so he might still hear them if they were that loud. In fact, that was the reason they were out her in the first place; their longer sessions tended to get noisy.

"But, how?" Jaune finally whispered, after she removed her hand. "Pyrrha, look at you. You're smart, pretty, and you're an athlete. I thought guys would be all over you!"

"I never said they weren't, Jaune" she said, but gently took his hands. "However, being well-known has it's downside; people often talk to you simply because you're famous. And that includes potential boyfriends"

He blinked slowly, but he squeezed her hands back, simply listening.

She slowly smiled as she closed her eyes. "Because you're famous, most guys try to date you for anything besides actually getting to know you, or liking you for you" she admitted, then opened her eyes. "Luckily for myself, I got this advice from a good friend before my rise to fame, so I carefully avoided this issue"

"Dang" he breathed, then his grip tightened. "Pyrrha, I-"

She kissed him, to his heavy surprise. "Even after you recognized me, Jaune, it changed nothing" she whispered softly. "That meant a lot to me, and since I was already attracted to you, you were practically mine already"

That last bit shocked him, until she started giggling. Then when he realized she was being playful, he started laughing as well - in a hushed tone, of course.

After they finally stopped, Jaune just looked at her. "How did I ever end up with you?" he finally asked.

At first, she thought this was another one of his self-doubts, and she was all ready to answer why he _did_ deserve her - until she saw his expression change. Now he just looked sheepish, and she slowly realized he was just saying it aloud; he didn't really mean it.

Realizing she'd also been had, she giggled and kissed Jaune again. He was surprised, but he didn't mind after that.

Then after they broke apart: "One question though, Jaune" she whispered, still holding his hands. "Why aren't you more forward?"

"Why aren't I - wha?" he breathed slowly.

She smiled. "Jaune, it's been three weeks" she reminded gently. "You are allowed to do more than just kiss me"

This admission simultaneously freaked him out a little, confused him, and turned his cheeks red. "But- but I thought that stuff wasn't allowed until after the first month!"

"Actually, Jaune," she said gently, stroking his fingers a bit (he quickly noticed), "it's a lot more flexible than just a set of rules."

Jaune didn't say anything for awhile, but the nervous sweat and faster-than-normal breathing did a lot of that for him.

She gently kissed his forehead. "Trust me, Jaune" she whispered gently against his skin.

"I-" he breathed, stronger the second time. "I do, Pyrrha - I was just really surprised"

She smiled, easily able to understand that part. "Well" she whispered softly, letting go of his hands. "Perhaps we should retire for now, Jaune, to let you think about this-" she continued, starting to stand before Jaune's fingers touched hers again. She looked at him, and saw that he was struggling a bit.

It quickly hit her why. "Jaune, you don't have to do this" she breathed, holding his fingers with hers.

"I'm not doing it because I have to" he said mildly, putting up a brave face. "I do _kinda_ want to - I-I was just really surprised, like I already said"

"Are you sure?" she asked, somewhat worried.

The brave aspect diminished, and he gave off a sheepish smile. "Yeah!" he said quickly, before he made a noise. "Yeah, Pyrrha, don't let this fear fool you - I do want to."

She looked at him for several moments, and she could see that he was sincere, so she smiled. "Okay" she whispered softly, kissing him afterward.

That definitely seemed to steady him. "Besides" he said mildly. "This is a two person job, isn't it? Also, how can I say no to you?"

She giggled a little, both of them slowly standing up. "You could just say no, if you really didn't want to" she suggested softly.

Jaune just smiled sheepishly.

* * *

A short time later, Pyrrha looked around carefully, then nodded to Jaune that the classroom was empty. They snuck in, and she made sure to close the door behind her, with as little sound as possible. After that, she turned around, seeing Jaune already on his knees beside the classroom's seating arrangement. Despite how cool she was playing it, her heart beat faster as she slowly approached, sitting down beside Jaune. Both of them were silent for awhile, just looking at each other.

Jaune surprised her by speaking first. "Uh" he stuttered a bit, before he coughed a bit. "Pyrrha?"

"Yes?"

"Can we uh, have a 'not allowed' list?" he asked faintly. "Or something?"

She was further surprised, and this lasted for several seconds.

"I just want to make sure things are clear, so there's no misunderstandings" he said quickly, to explain himself.

She slowly smiled, touched. "That sounds good to me, Jaune" she said softly, but she felt her cheeks grow a little hot, even as she glanced down. "Well - nothing comes off, or goes underneath, and that's it"

Jaune's face turned red as he scratched it. "Oh" he breathed, at a loss. "Right, uh - yeah"

Even just from that, she could tell the implications hadn't gone over his head. "Also, it is up to us" she stated softly, "to determine to the other what is allowed, and what is not."

"I get it" he said slowly. "Kinda"

She merely smiled, gently touched her fingers to his cheeks, then kissed him lightly.

Jaune wasn't even surprised this time; he just kissed her back, hands going to her shoulders. She deepened the kiss a little, but otherwise kept it mild as she waited patiently. It seemed like a full minute passed by with no change, but then she felt the smallest little touch on her lip, and it was his tongue probing against her. She could feel her pulse rise even as Jaune explored her mouth with his tongue, and it was hard to keep her own from joining in.

When she felt enough time had gone by, she slowly reached out with her own tongue.

Her first touch against Jaune's was accidental, and there was a rather jerky result, but Jaune didn't shrink from it after that. Soon enough, both of their tongues were gently moving against each other again. It was a step down from their session earlier, but she didn't want to disrupt Jaune's courage.

Outside their mouths, Pyrrha's hands were currently moving on Jaune's shirt, just below where his chest meet his collarbones. It was a fairly gentle tease, and he either didn't mind at all, or he liked it; she couldn't tell yet. On Jaune's part, his hands mostly stayed at her shoulders, but they did eventually move downward (rather jerkily; she thought he might have forced that once he realized they hadn't moved). Rather than slowly going straight down though, he veered to the sides, going down her arms, but never going lower than her elbows.

Still, she had to admit she liked that touch on her bare skin. This was just a bonus to being sleeveless.

For about the next minute or so, what they were doing went on, still fairly mild in action. She continued to let Jaune do things his way, letting him build up his courage to do this first time - still, it made her heart pound knowing what was next.

During one particularly wet aspect of their kiss, she felt it; a very hesitant touch of Jaune's right hand, moving onto the fabric of her shirt (his left stayed). His hand twitched several times, then in one jerky motion, his hand rocketed onto her left breast. Her breath hitched at this contact, briefly throwing her off their kiss, but she steadied after that. Even just through her shirt, even through this somewhat gentle touch, the pleasure had a strong feel that made her conscious of it every second. Jaune's other hand joining in now that the ice was broken only increased it.

Her heart pounded even harder; this was good stuff, it told her.

Even as she managed to start moving over his stomach, Jaune suddenly wasn't hesitant any longer; in seconds he'd gone from simply feeling to squeezing. She gasped as the sensations shot through her, but far from being surprised, she _really_ liked it. So in response, she ramped it up with Jaune through their kiss, as well as her no-longer teasing touches.

How long this went on, she didn't keep track of. She vividly remembered the sensation of Jaune pinching her nipples (by accident, but still), as well as her response being to hold him against her, far tighter than ever before. He'd only seem to like it as her chest pressed against him, or maybe that was just his aroused reaction.

At one point though, she felt one of Jaune's fingers touch the skin just below her stomach, almost directly on her shorts.

As they broke the kiss to breathe, her gasp at the hot touch was lost in her attempts for air. Still, her body was full alert, all instincts aware of where Jaune's hand was suddenly near.

When she was fully aware of herself, she looked at Jaune, who was taking longer to recover. And when he did, she saw that his previous arousal had diminished somewhat, though it had not disappeared. In either case, he had enough awareness to slowly wonder where his hand was (she felt it move in place), then look at the spot in question. His gaze remained blank for a bit, but she saw the subtle realization hit him. "I-" he breathed, rather hoarse before it cleared. "Uh-"

She instantly recognized his tone. It wasn't the general 'trying to apologize' attempt; this was a subtle asking if he could go on.

Was it okay with her?

She had to admit; it made her proud that Jaune had come this far on his own, as well as touched her heart. Still, the questions remained: what did she want? What was too far and what wasn't? Was it okay to let Jaune have access this early?

She knew the first one, but the last two made her unsure... then again, would it really hurt to try and see?

So, her cheeks a bit red, she slowly nodded her ascent.

Jaune's expression changed slightly, but neither of them moved - or more accurately, only Jaune's hand moved after a few moments. His movements were hesitant again, moving over the fabric with ease and concern. He stayed around the upper part for a good while, right on the edge, before he slowly moved downward. Her gasp at the touch got Jaune's attention, delaying his hand, but eventually he continued to explore. It was exceedingly simple, what he was doing, and yet she felt her mouth open unconsciously, panting even.

"Ooh - Ah - Aa-Oh!"

Jaune jerked in surprise at that last one, which had relatively loud in comparison to the rest. This jerk resulted in one finger reflexively pressing against her clothed womanhood, hard.

She barely managed to strangle the moan that followed, and even then she only half-succeeded, but at least she managed to grasp Jaune's hand with her own.

Maybe it was her strangled moan, or maybe it was her hand suddenly clutching his, but Jaune otherwise froze.

Breathing heavily, and convinced she was red in the face, she looked at Jaune as she carefully moved his hand. "That's" she breathed, "that's enough, Jaune"

The sound he made was one she'd heard a few times; the thought that he'd done something wrong.

She returned Jaune's hand to his lap, then carefully took him by the shoulders, drawing his hesitant gaze. She looked at him for awhile, breathing audibly, then she kissed him at least five seconds.

And he was stunned overall. "P-Pyrrha?" he breathed, not understanding.

"I'm not mad" she stated carefully, then she started to stand up, which startled Jaune (but he quickly followed). "I don't know what my reaction is, exactly - but I know I'm not against what happened at all"

"Pyrrha" he breathed, looking worried. "Are you okay?"

She slowly smiled. "I will be by tomorrow" she whispered, drawing him for a hug, which he instinctively returned. "For now though, I need time to think" she continued, where there was silence for a few moments. "And do not be afraid, Jaune; this thinking isn't gonna break us up or anything like that"

He made a distinct 'Ah' of relief.

She smiled again, pulling apart just enough so that she could kiss him. "Now, let us get some sleep" she whispered softly.

He looked at her for a moment longer, then he smiled a bit; he clearly didn't understand everything that happened tonight, but tomorrow he would. She'd made sure of that, once she knew why she reacted the way she did, as well as what.

"Yeah" he agreed faintly. "Let's"

* * *

**Not a lemon, but let's face it, a couple gently 'exploring' each other like that (even if it wasn't complete for Pyrrha) is not T-rated stuff XD**

**And for those saying Pyrrha doesn't wear shorts, I know ;) But they all have pajamas, as far as we know, so yeah lol**


End file.
